In the field in question, that is, the use and consumption of artificial sweeteners, a large number of proposals have been put forward for the purpose of improving the flavor, which is precisely the factor which still limits to some extent their degree of acceptance; attempts have been made to resolve this problem in many ways, particularly by the addition of additives without sweetening properties such as maltol, ethyl maltol, citric acid, tartaric acid, quinine sulfate, etc., additives which to a certain extent disguise the strange taste of the saccharine according to the proposal contained in German patent DE-A 20 60 634. In the same manner, mention has been made in patents DE-C 25 60 544 and DE-A 25 56 109 of the use of potassium and aluminum sulfate or naryngine as additives for the aspartame and cyclamate for the purpose of modifying the taste of these sweeteners.
On another aspect, the use of artificial sweetener mixes has also been proposed in order to provide them with a better taste similar to that of sugar cane, as well as to balance the fast or slow perception given by some of these artificial sweeteners give to the taste buds of those consuming these products, or else adding to these high-yield sweeteners a concentrated preparation of dearomatized fruits in order to raise or improve its sucrose flavor, in addition to many other suggestions, all for the purpose of disguising the strange flavors usually given by artificial sweeteners or to provide them with a flavoring sensation similar to sucrose and even balance the duration and rapidity with which the sweetness of these is perceived, all forming part of the well-known art applied by the artificial sweetener industry. It would however appear that these sweeteners have not fully satisfied the consumers of these products.
My principal therefore proposes a novel and useful technique for improving the taste of artificial sweeteners, for the specific purpose of giving these non-caloric sweeteners an improved taste similar to sucrose extracted from sugar cane, the resulting product of which, that is the resulting additive combined with said sweeteners, can be applied to the preparation of numerous candies, bread-making products, sweets, chocolates, beverages, etc.
It is evident from the foregoing that a not-fully-satisfied need exists for placement on the market of an additive for the purpose of improving the acceptance of non-caloric sweeteners. The present invention attempts to resolve this problem by supplying an additive which gives these sweeteners a flavor similar to that of sugar without adding an undesired caloric value to these sweeteners specifically not recommended for diabetics, or those whose diet attempts to eliminate the consumption of calories as part of a diet recommended by the respective physician.
The invention subject matter of the present application proposes a novel procedure for the preparation of an additive which, mixed with the non-caloric high yield sweeteners, gives these a taste similar to that of sugar cane, thus promoting a higher acceptance among consumers. This invention is the result of a long and successful research.